Chapter One: Touching The Exibits
My name is Eoghan Merlyn, although many people call me by the anglicized Owen. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Fairchild Preparatory, a private school for gifted, yet troubled, children on the coast of Maine. Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. I guess you could say that. I could start at any point in my short pathetic life to prove it, but things really started going bad last November, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Lewiston - twenty-five mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Museum of Ancient Art to look at ancient Greco-Roman stuff. I know - it sounds like hell. Most Fairchild field trips were. But Ms. Callaghan, our Literature teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Ms. Callaghan was this Scottish young woman. She had bright red hair that fell down her shoulders in ringlets and often wore a leather biker jacket that strangely smelled pleasant, like vanilla and jasmine. She was young and she taught kinetically and often joked around, so she was one of my favorite teachers. Ok, honestly, she was my only favorite teacher. On the bus, I sat next to my only friend at Fairchild, Frederick Valentine. Frederick was small, scrawny and fragile, having an overall feminine appearance; with prominent ears that stuck out like a jackal's or a bat's. He has a rather cute upturned nose and somewhat thick, arched eyebrows, which he uses a lot when expressing himself. He had hazel hair in a faux hawk swoosh along with striking amber eyes that were light in color. His creme skin was flawless save for his cuts and scars he had gained over years of abuse. Frederick was always rather quite, shy and anti-social, and was bullied for being such. When began my year at Fairchild, I stood up to him, and since them, he was stuck to me like glue. As the year went on, he opened up to me and had gone through a full metamorphosis, when he's with me, he won't shut up. Along with being quite and shy, he was bullied for being homosexual. I didn't get why people had a problem with this, but although I accept him for who he is, he turned out to have a rather...perverted sense of humor. On the ride to Lewiston, he kept rambling on and on about how he bumped into an "uber cutie" the other day and continued to make suggestive jokes. I was accustomed to his sexual comments, but his bully, JoHanna Halloway, ended up turning around and decided to verbally abuse him, like she always did. JoHanna had olive skin, black eyes and lank white-blonde hair. She has a triangular face and full lips. She was a rather rich pyromaniac that attended Fairchild because of her gift of dance, although sometimes I wonder if her parents bribed her way into Fairchild Prep, as her dancing skills were rather poor. "Hey, Fairy! Why don't you go choke on something nice and thick!" She said, it was obvious what she was insinuating, and it seemed to irritate me more than it did Frederick, who, although looked genuinely offended, yelled back, "Can't you see I'm trying to?!" JoHanna mumbled something under her breath and I caught the "F" bomd, a word that hurt Frederick the most. He slouched down in his seat, tears in his eyes. I sighed and stood up, holding on to my armrest as the bus hit a bump in the road. "Why don't you just shut up, JoHanna?" I growled. She only smiled a cocky grin, "Why don't you mind you own business, Owen?" I have had with her verbal and physical abuse of my best friend and I was so close to jumping over the seat infront of me to strangle the life out of her, but I had to keep my cool, my hot head would only get me in more trouble than I was already in. Taking a deep breath, I replied: "It is my business, you're picking on my friend!" I clenched my fist and mouthed "The teacher's can't save you at lunch, just wait," but apparently her lip reading was awful and she only gave me a confused look After a while of glaring at eachother, Frederick pulled me back into my seat, "Forget her, you're already on probation. Besides, we'll get her back later." I rolled my eyes, "You mean you'll get her back with one of your pranks then I'll take the fall for it, as usual." He just innocently shrugged. Category:Eoghan Merlyn and the Tuatha Dé Danann Category:Bloody Pawprints Category:The Rose Door